


I have like, a hardcore crush on you, dude.

by wakinguptoblue



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Anxiety, Ash is a feral lesbian in this fic lol, Depression, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, OCD, PTSD, They AREN'T STEP BROTHERS!! Henry and Lisa barely know each other, Travis is a stalker in this so if you're like 'travis uwu' you probably won't like this fic, Weed, he's... a creep, i wanted sal moving on from it as a way to show he's gotten better, it's in the future everyone is like 20-25, lots and lots AND lots of weed, nicotine addiction, soda isn't born yet :0, the ghosts and stuff aren't in this fic sorry, they all live together in a big house in portland or, they smoke all the time lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakinguptoblue/pseuds/wakinguptoblue
Summary: “Hey London!” The crowd roars back, Sal could never get used to all the eyes on him. “I know I have a reputation for being a kinda mysterious person, I don’t really have much on me. Yet.” Some laughter erupts. “But I’ll get personal with you guys since, you’re my favorites. These songs are all experiences from high school. Yes including the ghosts and all the messed up shit. It was tough, and while ghosts became my whole thing back then it all connects to who I am now. I never thought that some dumb song about a cult in my hometown would get me here, on stage with all of you.” People cheer. “But the past is behind me, and right now I don’t care how many ghosts, demons, cults- it isn’t in my life anymore. I’m not the person to deal with it, I’m the person to perform for you people. And I can only hope that the demons I left back then don’t get to here. I love you London! This is our final song for the night- Freshman Year (The Apartments.)..”





	1. Final Show. Till the next tour.

It was their final show for their world tour, London was where most of their fan base was so it had to be a big night. 

Sal couldn't help but be nervous. 

He never thought that the band who played covers of Sanity’s Fall in Ash’s garage would end up being popular all around the world. This was their first tour too, and it felt like it was all too fast. 

 

Sal stepped out the bus for a smoke, it was 2 AM and he wasn't able to sleep. He lit the cig and took a long drag, the nicotine creating a new layer in his lungs in the most comfortable way possible. 

He wished that this wasn't his life sometimes. While he knew he was lucky to be able to go on tour and have a famous band, he felt so disconnected from himself and his personal life. There had been eyes on him since they played their first show in the bar during a local battle of the bands in Nockfell. He didn't have time for himself anymore and it was all just, all of the past was catching up on itself. It will be almost 20 years since the dog incident in a few weeks, it was plaguing him. Sudden outbursts of depression will pop up during nights like this, so he can't sleep and instead feeds his nicotine addiction. There's always the one person who comes with though.

“Hey dude.” Larry says, leaning next to Sal taking a deep breath. He pulls out a cigarette. “Have a lighter?” Sal flicks it on and lights his cig, Larry taking a long, long drag. 

 

There's silence, them both just staring up into the sky, all the stars faint from the lights of the city. Larry puts his arm around Sal, pulling him into his shoulder. He leans on him and sighs. 

“Larry, I hate my life right now.”

“I can tell, anything particular?”

“I miss Nockfell, I miss just being a garage band, I miss all the cursed incidents in the apartments. I dunno dude I feel so… what's the word? Alone?”

“Isolated?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry dude. But I mean, you gotta admit, our lives are pretty fuckin’ cool right now. We have our own band, we're on tour. It’s cool.”

“Yeah but it's all about the band, I haven't had time to think for myself in like what? Five years? And it'll be the anniversary soon and I just… I'm scared. I'm scared that something bad's gonna happen.”

“Hm.” He sighs. “After this final show, we can maybe take a vacation. Go back home and see our parents and go visit the lake. Maybe see Megan- and, I know it's hard to not expect something bad to happen again. I get that, anxiety and PTSD will fuck you over and completely ruin your life, but I promise you I won't let anything bad happen if we take a break. I'll keep you safe.” 

 

Sal had never had the most primal urge to kiss someone in his whole life. Instead, he cried silently in Larry's arms until they both were so tired they almost fell asleep standing.

  
  


Sal woke up the next morning to the whole bus full of the smell of pot and smoke. Ash and Larry hot boxed the bus, AGAIN. 

“Mornin Sal, its wake n bake time! Get your ass over here and take a hit.” Larry greeted, Ash silently laughed on her bed watching the two interact. Larry handed the bong to Sal and a lighter, even though he was already high due to the air. He was a lightweight, no doubt about that, so he could feel himself slipping away into a mindless heaven. Sal took a hit from the bong and passed it over to Ash who just… hugged the bong for like ten minutes straight. Just boring holes into Sal and Larry chatting and snuggling on the couch. She could tell there was something between the two for years. And when Larry finally told her about his little crush on Sal she was fucking thrilled. Though she had no clue about Sal's feelings- he was never open about that sort of thing. Though she has seen him with a couple of guys here and there, only really dating him for the sake of him being famous and not really loving him. But she knew that Larry was probably one of the only people that would treat Sal right. Because he genuinely loved him. The whole band did. 

Ash had come back to the world around her when she saw Sal… crying? He kept saying  ‘'I don't know why I'm crying!’ and burying himself in Larry's arms. 

“Dude is Sal tweaking?”

“I told him I loved him and he started sobbing? I don't know what to do. I- Sal it's OK.”

“I love you so much Larry, you're an angel amongst men. I would rip my heart out for you.”

“Please don't actually do that. Then you would be dead.” Sal kept repeating compliments to Larry, a lot of it no one could understand because his words slurred and his voice was muffled by Larry's hoodie.

 

And that's how the rest of the day went, them smoking and talking about how they'll make this show their best.

“OK, Todd, we should all get like… the fans… to pick us out each a tattoo. Or or we could uh…” And those were some shit ideas from Ash. It was currently 4PM and the show didn't start till 7. They had a lot of time on their hands.

“Ash, for the last time, we are not letting our fans pick us tattoos. Any other ideas? I think we should throw T-shirts into the crowd of something.” Todd had always sounded so sober when he was high and Ash hated it. Sal and Larry hadn't had any input so far, he two just talking personal and giggling about nothing. Chug and Maple were basically making out on the couch, and Neil was just baking some edible brownies for the road. But as soon as Todd mentioned his idea, Larry perked up.

“DUDE DUDE. I HAVE A METAL IDEA!! We could like, use my paints, get some blank T-shirts, then create special and unique merch for Sally Face Killers! We all like decorate two shirts each and throw them at the crowd.” Todd nodded and wrote it down in some notepad he apparently had. 

“Oh yeah, Todd shouldn't we have a segment when Sally just talks personal with the crowd? I know it's a bit much but I know that it would create a very personal feel with the audience.” Neil suggested.

“You cool with that Sal?”

“Yeah. I don't know what I'll say though.”

“Just whatever comes to mind in the moment. Doesn't have to be too deep but just, connect with the people out there. And after we can have the band toss the shirts out.” Todd continues writing all of it down and Larry had already started grabbing his paints for the little art project. 

 

Neil went out to grab shirts while everyone started thinking if their ideas for their own shirts. Larry started to sketch on some blank paper while laying on the floor like a teenage girl on the phone with her bestie.. Sal just stared into the ceiling, unable to think of anything cool. He turned to Larry to help him.

“What do you plan on doing?”

“I'm thinking for one I'm gonna do an intricate sunset landscape and for another your mask, my drumsticks, Ash's Polaroid camera, Chug's hat, and Maple's keyboard. What about you?”

“I have no idea. I keep thinking about doing a dog with red paint splattered. I don’t think I’ll do two, nothing good comes up.”

“That’s fine, I’m sure Ash can do three. I can already tell tonight’s gonna be a good show, nothing can ruin tonight.”

“I sure hope so dude. Or else I’ll beat you up.”

“What? Why me?”

“You put the idea of tonight being good into my head. So I’ll be severely disappointed if it sucks.”

“I won’t let it suck Sally, you know I’ll do anything for you to be OK. I’ll beat up Travis, I’ll give you all the hugs you need. You got this, we all do.” Larry casually rubbed Sal’s arm, Sal held it. Then Neil opened the door with a tub full of black and white shirts. They all get started.

 

They play their hearts out, they get the crowd headbanging. Sweat coated Sal’s neck, he sees Larry play and how he’s glistening under the blue lights. It made Sal sweat even more. Before the final song it all goes quiet. Ash, Larry, Chug, and Maple all stand still waiting for Sal to start talking. So he does.

“Hey London!” The crowd roars back, Sal could never get used to all the eyes on him. “I know I have a reputation for being a kinda mysterious person, I don’t really have much on me. Yet.” Some laughter erupts. “But I’ll get personal with you guys since, you’re my favorites. These songs are all experiences from high school. Yes including the ghosts and all the messed up shit. It was tough, and while ghosts became my whole thing back then it all connects to who I am now. I never thought that some dumb song about a cult in my hometown would get me here, on stage with all of you.” People cheer. “But the past is behind me, and right now I don’t care how many ghosts, demons, cults- it isn’t in my life anymore. I’m not the person to deal with it, I’m the person to perform for you people. And I can only hope that the demons I left back then don’t get to here. I love you London! This is our final song for the night- Freshman Year (The Apartments.)..” The lights turn back onto the rest of the band and Ash and Larry throw the shirts into the crowd while the other members adjust mics and tune guitars. People scream since they got a shirt. Sal takes a deep breath and looks at directly at the lights. Everyone gets into position and begins. 

  
  


The show finally ends and all they have to do is do the meet and greet. But Larry sees the look of dread on Sal’s face.

“Hey, you cool?”

“Yeah just- Travis always buys a backstage pass and I really don’t want to deal with that creep right now.” 

“I can tell the bouncer to not let him in?”

“Please do…” Larry goes and whispers with the guard to not let him in. He obliges. They chat with people of all ages, some young teens and others in their 50s.  _ Kinda rad we have such a broad audience.  _ Larry thinks. Then there’s trouble with the back entrance. Travis is arguing with the bouncer.

“I paid twenty bucks for this pass! You can’t do this!” He yells, his voice cracks halfway through the sentence. His hair grimy and sticking to his forehead from being unhygienic and being in a crowded concert. He buys a ticket to every show and spends so much money trying to get to all the places.

“It was special request by one of the members to not let you through. Sorry sir.” Travis goes red with rage.

“Bet it was Larry, wasn’t it? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, ASSHOLE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT ME AND SALLY HAVE YOU COCKBLOCK!! HE’LL REALIZE HE LIKES ME ONE DAY!” Travis says while peering over the bouncer’s shoulder.

“OK sir I’m going to have to escort you out-”

“FUCK YOU! I’M GONNA GET MY MONEY’S WORTH!” The bouncer grabs Travis by the shoulders and hands him off to another guard. Thrashing and yelling nonsense at this point- Larry could tell Sal was terrified.

“Do you need a minute outside?”

“I’m glad you asked, I think if I’m in this room for any longer I’ll have a panic attack.”

“OK, OK, let me just let Harvey know. Hey, Harvey! Sal needs a smoke break we’ll be back in a few.” The bouncer nods. Larry holds Sally’s hand and leads him outside. “Jesus Christ, sorry that had to happen Sal.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t cause it. Just Travis being a jealous creep…” Sal lights a cig and has a long drag, then puts his head against Larry’s chest. Larry takes the cigarette and inhales the nicotine like it’s oxygen. He rubs Sal’s back with his other hand and nuzzles into Sally’s messed up pigtails. “I fucking hate Travis.”

“It’s understandable, he goes to  _ every  _ show. And always hugs you for too long at the meet ‘n greets. I wanna shove him off you every time.”

“Well I know you’ll always be there. I really should get a restraining order. I wouldn’t be surprised if he found our home address and broke in just to smell my hair when I sleep.”

“If that ever happens, I’ll break his fingers so he can’t jack off to your hugs anymore.”

“Don’t even joke about that! Too real and TOO nasty.” Sal lets out a breathy laugh. “OK, let’s finish this up and then take an awful plane ride tomorrow morning.”

“Don’t even remind me, I’m gonna die.” 


	2. Nockfell

The band got approval for a vacation, so they all agreed to go to Nockfell. Summer just started, the airport was crowded and hot. You could feel the sweat of the other people waiting to board. Larry hated  _ all  _ of it. 

Sal glanced at Larry, who was sitting next to him at Gate 29, with the rest of them. Sally knew Larry all too well and knew his awful plane anxiety. While they wait for the plane, he gets restless, he goes to the bathroom every ten minutes, and he’ll try to sketch to calm down but instead scribble out anything that he produces. It was… sad to watch. Because Larry never seemed nervous about most things, but planes wreck any sense of his rationality. And while Larry could take medication to calm his nerves- he can’t take pills. His gag reflex is way too strong and if he was able too he’d probably overdose on a whole bottle. 

_ “Boarding for Gate, twenty-nine. Please head to your gateway.”  _ Larry jumped out of his seat, not because he wanted to get on but rather he wanted to run away. Before he could run for it Sal grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, it’ll be OK, dude. Hold my hand, c’mon.” Larry complied  but only because Sal would hold his hand and he missed Nockfell. While standing in line, Larry bit his nails, them becoming uneven and producing hangnails. Sal had to take his other hand now too, since Larry’s nail-biting causes him lots of pain and makes it hard to paint. The group was silent, they were all tired from waking up early and it being the hottest it’s been in years. Ash quietly chatted with Maple, mothers telling their children to stay in line, it was quiet, but you can feel the tense atmosphere from the heat and exhaustion. 

 

As soon as they sat down in their seats Larry immediately felt dizzy, he could already feel the turbulence rattle his brain. Larry gripped Sal’s hand like if he let go they would crash and they haven’t even gone in the air yet. Sal squeezed back as a sign that it’ll be OK. The engine starts up and Larry was holding his breath, his baby hairs were stuck to his forehead from the heat and anxiety, his eyes darting around the aisles, you could tell, even from an outsider’s perspective, how terrified he was. A flight attendant recognized his worry and offered him some stake pretzels and orange juice. He declined because if he ate or drank anything he might puke. 

 

They’d been in the air for a few hours, Sal’s ears rang slightly but not bothersome. Larry however was on the verge of tears when Sally glanced over. 

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Sal asked, Larry looked at him, eyes watering and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“I… my ears hurt, so fucking bad dude. The ringing won’t stop and my ears are popping and I can’t fix it.” Larry cries, Ash gives a worried look to Sal and he nods her off. 

“Larry, it’ll be OK, we have only a few more hours then we can rest. You’re such a baby sometimes…” Sal pulled Larry into his chest. Larry gave a muffled laugh and leaned into the hug.

“Don’t make fun of me! You cried when I told you I loved you!”

“I was stoned out of my mind! You can’t blame me for that!”

“Whatever man.”

 

They called a Lyft to pick them up from the airport, it arrived on time and Larry conked out as soon as he got settled. 

Sal loved this dude.

  
  
  


After them all sleeping for 17 hours straight they all had the perfect plan for the next week. Today, they were gonna visit the lake, get stoned, and go for a quick swim. So they all fit on bathing suits, and left the hotel.

 

The air was chilled, a sweet breeze flowed in the air and the sun was making the water glisten and warm. Sally, who loved to swim, wasn’t feeling it today. So he sat at the end of the dock and stared at everyone else having fun. Not even his high could get him out of this dreary mood. His shirt and shorts were soaked from Ash and Todd’s splash fight which got everyone to join in. His mask, was sticking to his face with sweat due to the sunny weather. Sal tried to focus on all the small things around him, trying to keep him in the present, but it wouldn’t work. His whole body felt numb and he couldn’t think about anything good. He just wanted to be OK for everyone, for Larry…

“Hey, you doing OK? You haven’t had a swim yet.” Larry greets, holding onto the dock. His hair drenched in lake water, he looked like a sexy water beast and Sal was  _ very  _ into it. Larry had some hair along his chest and down his stomach, if they were in an animated show, Larry’s grin would have a little sparkle to it.

“It’s nothing, rough day.” Sal lets out, he’s been closing off lately and Larry could see in his eyes all the feelings he was holding back. Larry hopped onto the dock and scooted next to him, allowing Sal to rest on his lap. “My dissociation is really bad right now.” Larry combs through Sally’s hair with his fingers, and holding his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I wish I knew what I could do to make you feel better.”

“It’s OK, you just being here and keeping me company helps. You’re the one thing keeping me from getting too far out of my head.”

“I’m glad I’m able to keep you here.” The two stare at the others swimming, Chug and Maple come ashore for more hits but Maple politely declines, which is certainly odd of her. She didn’t have any earlier either. Larry looked down at Sal, he was wearing an old t-shirt and swim shorts, while you couldn’t see much of him, Larry could see every little freckle and mole and scar along his arms, and Larry would definitely enjoy kissing them. Ash stopped yelling at Todd and looked completely shocked by what she saw. She grabs Todd’s arm and points to the big tree. 

“Is that fuckin’ Travis?” Todd asks, Larry promptly stands up and heads over, yelling and threatening, eventually he leaves on the bicycle he’s had since freshman year. A shiver ran down Sal’s spine as he sees Larry come back, Larry pulls him in for a bear hug, gently combing through his hair.

“We should’ve restrained him or SOMETHING. Like toss his phone in the lake, so he wouldn’t have any more masturbation material, he’s so fucking creepy. But Sally- you alright?” Ash trots over with a towel tossed over her shoulder. Todd follows in suit. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Jesus christ.”

“Sal, next time we get in contact with any sort of lawyer, we’re getting a restraining order. Travis is disturbing our livelihoods.” Todd says.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we just head back to the hotel? I wanna binge some Hotel Hell.”

  
  
  


Larry had put on a nice button up and the gages his mom bought for him. Sal put on a flannel with ripped jeans, and kept his hair down. The two were ready to go out to dinner with Henry and Lisa. Larry and Sal dressed wonderfully, trying to impress both their parents and show them how adult they were. Sal stared into his reflection on the side-view mirror, every bit of him hating his appearance and constantly screaming; “YOU’RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH, GIVE UP, JUST END IT.” Larry rubbed Sal’s shoulder, recognising his distraught despite the mask hiding his expressions. Sal’s eyes were always expressive. Hard to tell how he’s feeling when you first get to know him, since you only see the mask, but every year you know him you can notice the emotion in his eyes. Larry loved it, but knew Sal hated it. 

 

They pull up to the diner and see Henry and Lisa making small talk, chatting about their sons and work. But when the two showed up the conversation got more lively, talking about how each of them broke their fair share of things as toddlers, embarrassing incidents. You know the drill. Henry and Lisa didn’t know each other that well even though their kids are attached to the hip, so it was only comfortable when the kids were with. 

“I remember Sal, after he first met you, he would NOT stop talking about you.” Lisa laughed.

“Well yeah, he was one of the only cool kids in the building. I’m only friends with Todd and Chug because he was able to introduce me.” 

“Well I remember you just couldn’t not talk about him for three days straight! It was adorable. You two practically grew up together, I’m excited to see what it blossoms into, Larbear.” Lisa winks at Larry, his cheeks tinted red. Henry was quiet most of the time, focused on his breakfast sandwich. Sal had been talking to Larry and Lisa the whole time and Sal couldn’t handle the silence between him and his father. Now would be the perfect time to say something…

“How’s work been?”

“It’s been really good actually, got promoted recently.”

“Oh, cool. You think you finally gonna move out the apartments?”

“Hm, probably not. While it’s trashy and full of weirdos, I’ve grown attached to it. How was your tour last month?”

“It was good. Lots of people, ha.”

“Did that Travis kid show up?”

“Oh yeah of course he did, bought a backstage pass every show and literally followed me around globally. It’s stupid how dedicated he is.”

“Never knew the kid well, but when I saw him walking ‘round town with his dad, kid always had bruises. Poor guy never got the help he needed, ‘stead he’s stalking my kid, getting ready to take over the church for his dad.”

“Really? Well, I knew he would but, just weird he’d continue being around his prick of a father.”

“Yeah…” Silence. Other than Larry and his mother talking the diner was quiet, old pop music played in the background. Sal and his father never really were around each other after they moved to Nockfell. His dad worked really late and Sal would just go ghost hunting and sleep over at Larry’s. Since his dad was never really around to cook him dinner and make him a sacked lunch, Lisa always did, Sal practically lived with the Johnson’s. Some people in the building thought Lisa had adopted Sal. But, if you couldn’t tell, Sal wasn’t able to bond with his father throughout high school, creating a deep cut in their relationship. 

“Larry, you ‘n Sal are stuck together like super-glue, you two may as well get married.”

“I- Mom!”

“Yeah Lisa, we’ll get bro married. You cool with that Larry?”

“Of course dude.”

“Aw, then you’d have ‘bro’ kids. How cute would that be Henry?”

“It would not be surprising, to say the least.” Sal felt hot under his mask, were they actually thinking him and Larry would get married?  _ Of course they wouldn’t we’re just bros, only bros. I can’t think of Larry like that! He’s my best friend. OK, I just need to ignore that he looks really good in button ups and really nice with his hair in a bun- and his muscles showing through his shirt- Fuck.  _

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Sal jumps out of his seat and heads for the toilet. Lisa gave Larry the most knowing look of all time.

“I think he likes you back, Larbear.”

“MOM! He wouldn’t. We’re best friends, if I said anything it would ruin our friendship forever.”

“Oh sweetheart of course it wouldn’t! Judging by how Sal has stuck with you through eight years of  _ you _ . I don’t think he would drop you like that.”

“Larry, Sal doesn’t treat you like a friend. He treats you like more than that. I’ve seen him with his crushes throughout his life and you are no exception. I’m sure he has some feelings back, even if they aren’t realized yet.”

“Thank you Henry, but I see no difference on how he treats me compared to others.”

“Well you’re not an outsider are you? From other people’s perspective, it’s painfully obviou-”

“Hey, I’m back. Everyone done with their food?”

“Yup.”

“Cool, I can pay for the bill.”

“Oh, no Sal you don’t hafta, We can split.”

“Just let me Lisa, I haven’t seen you two in six months, it’d be rude not to treat you.” Sal says while putting his debit card in the sleeve. Sal rests his head on Larry’s shoulder and sighs. You can see how drained Sal is from the tour. 

“Thank you for eating with us, come again!” Says the waitress, handing Sal his card back. Sal shoves it in his pocket and holds Larry’s hand on the way out. They give hugs goodbye and start the drive back to their hotel room. Sal couldn’t think straight, literally and figuratively. This was gonna make the vacation a lot more tense. Sally could already feel how heavy the atmosphere was and Larry didn’t know yet.

 

Larry Johnson was going to kill him.

  
  
  


The Addison Apts. haven’t changed a single bit, as grimy and gross as ever. Larry didn’t really wanna be here, because 1; Sal will probably remember something fucked up and cry, and 2; He hated the apartments. His whole life he did. It was so isolating him being in a cramped basement with his mother, he felt so far from any sort of home here. He always dreaded going back home after school. Sal made it more comfy though, he would stay up with Larry while he painted and just be around, it made his home finally alive.

 

Larry was only here for Sal’s sake. And he was fine with staying temporarily. Sal had already entered the elevator and set it for the floor Megan was on. You could tell he missed her, Megan was like the sister Sal never got to have and he grew attached, even Larry couldn’t beat a sibling bond. His foot always tapped when he was excited, Larry could feel the grin under the mask. As soon as the elevator dinged, Sal ran down to the room. But it was locked. Larry looked around and noticed that the whole floor has been renovated. While it looks just as shit as the rest of the building, it was new. Now the air has drifted into sadness and loneliness. Sal walked back to Larry and sighed. 

“I’ll never see her again…” He sniffles, he leans on Larry’s chest.

“I know, I’m so sorry Sal.”

“I mean, she should be OK right? I can only hope that she moved on… but the demon. He could’ve gotten her. And, and she might still be trapped I just-”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s OK. I’m sure she’s in a better place. She deserves it.” Larry says, Sal doesn’t say anything. “OK, how about we go to the tree house? I might’ve left some cigs or weed up there. Maybe my first bong, Ariel.”

“I can’t believe you named your first bong after a Disney character.” Sal chuckles.

“She’s red and green! I had too.” 

“Whatever dude.” 

 

“You didn’t leave anything!” 

“I didn’t think I would smoke all my weed and cigs, past me is such a dumbass.”

“You’re right about that, but you’re less stupid now.” 

“Oh, you’re so kind to me- Wait! I think I found something.” Larry digs out a cig from a junk drawer and smirks. Sal smiles under the mask and climbs up to the roof.

 

Sal rests his head on Larry’s shoulder, looking at the sunset and smoke distorting the view from the cigarette. Larry’s arm is rested on his shoulder and rubbing the small of his back gently. Sally didn’t think the world could get any prettier. He always loved the view from up here, the top of the tree house and the faintest smell of weed and leafs. Sal picked the cig off of Larry’s lips and took a drag, blowing the smoke in his face. 

“Oh my god dude, you know I hate that.”

“Remember when you would shotgun me? Because it was hard for me to breathe in the weed smoke.”

“Yeah, then you got good at it though.”

“It never got me really high, only a slight buzz. It was nice though…”  _ I liked you being that close to me, close to my lips, my body…  _ “Anyway, we should get back, Ash wants to go to the old club we used to hang out at.”

“OK.”

  
  


Larry hates clubs, the music was always too loud, there was too many people. All of them drunk and touchy. It was gross, it made Larry feel gross. He never liked alcohol, it left a layer in his throat and a gross acidic feeling in his gut. He didn’t enjoy being drunk either, he was all too aware of what he was doing but he could never keep himself in control. So rather than enjoying a nice rum and coke like he did in high school, he watched Sal and Ash dance. Sal never would’ve danced back in high school. In fact, him and Larry’s roles practically switched when they became adults. Larry would be the one dancing with Ash, and Sal would sit back and take the atmosphere in. Larry back then, would get drunk and have the time of his life, on occasion, hooking up with someone out of his age range, just because he wanted to feel attractive to someone. He regrets every, single, time he slept with anyone from this bar. He never remembered their names, or their faces. Just the faint feeling of pleasure, he couldn’t even really enjoy it because he was drunk out of his mind. 

 

He hated this club. 

 

Full of fake people and gut wrenching memories.

 

Larry got up and left. He stood out in the alleyway beside the building. The smoking area. Not really used anymore because people smoke in the building anyways. Larry notices a couple, shoving each other’s tongues down their throats and the guy desperately trying to get the girls dress off. They eventually end up going back inside and Larry is all alone. No sounds of tongues smashing together, just cars and music from the other side of the wall. 

  
  


Sal stopped dancing to go have a break with Larry, but now his seat was taken up by another man. Sally turned to Ash. 

“Hey, did you see where Larry went?”

“I have no idea, he might’ve went out for a smoke.” Sal sighs, he wished they were back at the treehouse. Sal went out to the alley, and found Larry. His hair was shiny in the bright streetlights, his hoodie was big, even on him. Larry looked up at the sound of footsteps, there Sal was, he was wearing a Sanity’s Fall tee tucked in with shorts and fishnets. His style would fluctuate, and Larry loved it when Sal wore fishnets. His legs looked so long and slender. 

“Hey Lar…”

“Hey.” Larry sighed, Sal could see every single bit of discontent in his eyes and hated it. He really wished he didn’t force him to go to this godforsaken club and not even be with him during it. He should’ve just stayed at the hotel with him binging TDI. 

“Lar, I’m sorry dude. I know you hate this place. I should’ve… I should’ve said something to Ash.”

“Sally it’s fine -”

“It’s  _ not  _ fine. This place makes you feel horrible. People took advantage of an innocent 16 year old boy in there, you shouldn’t go through it again. You never told me all the details but, from what I know, that shit scars you. I can’t fix it. Neither can anyone else, but I should be able to know your limits and triggers. Because that was fucked up, Lar.”

“I wanted it at the time, I just wanted to be wanted by somebody… I made that choice.”

“You were drunk, sad, and underage. You can deny it all you want but just because in the moment you wanted to doesn’t mean in the future you can’t regret it and be hurt by it. You deserve to forgive yourself.” Sal pulls Larry into a hug, he hugs back but tears are dropping onto Sal’s shoulder and soaking it. He couldn’t care less, he knows Larry doesn’t like talking about feelings. But Sal could feel Larry’s hurt from the other side of the walls, he could hear it over the music.

Guess that’s what best friends are for.

“Hey, you two? We should head back, it’s getting late. Wait, Larry, you OK?” Ash says from around the corner. 

“I’m cool,” He says while pulling away from Sal. “Let’s head back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the thing larry was crying about at the end- when he was 16 he would go to clubs and drink a lot and hook up with lots of people older than him, like, illegally older than him, and so going back to that club made him,, yknow,, based on personal experiences
> 
> i hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long I was busy with the end of school but over the summer ill try to work on this fic more :)
> 
> i also made a tumblr! it's called sallyface-hardcore-crush, if anyone makes fanart (which I highly doubt) please submit it there or if you have any questions for me ask there. since im awful at updating on time ill also try to make art for it because i love,,, sal n larry with all my heart,,

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for this fic for a long time and finally decided to DO SOMETHING WITH IT! And write a plot unlike my dead dbh fic (rip). I hope you like it. Also Sal in this doesn't dress feminine often cus I lowkey idenify him as nonbinary but masc, so he'll OCCASIONALLY wear women's clothing. But he's still biologically a dude, just headcanoning for my own trans sake. Please leave comments and feedback it gets me to keep writing more. :)
> 
> also when sal cried when larry said I love you I did the exact same thing when I hotboxed my friends car he texted me I love you and I cried for 10 minutes.


End file.
